duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-14 Wild Dragon Gaiglen
}} Wild Dragon Gaiglen is the 14th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 62 cards, including; **3 Secret Victory Rares **2 Victory Rares **5 Super Rares **5 Very Rares **15 Rares **14 Uncommons **21 Commons *This set introduces the Dragheart Fortress card type. *Around every 1 to 2 boxes will contain a Victory Rare, and around every 6 boxes will contain a Secret Victory Rare. *Each booster pack may contain "Due-yen" which can be used to exchange for products such as Play Mats or Card Sleeves. It might also contain cards that tell the background story of Dragon Saga instead of Due-yen. **Around 3 to 4 packs will contain Due-yen. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Dragon Evade Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *龍覇　M・A・S Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *爆轟　マッカラン・ファイン Macarran Fine, Explosive Roar *Treasure Map *静謐の翼　ラーブラショク Raburashoku, Serene Wings *龍脈術　水霊の計　Dragon Pulse Technique, Water Spirit Strategy *歌姫の面　エリカッチュ Erikatchu, Diva Style *アクア少年　ジャバ・キッド Java Kid, Aqua Boy *ハサミ怪人　チョキラビ Chokirabi, Scissors Phantom *暴龍警報 Violent Dragon Alarm Contents *V1a/V2 Evidegoras, Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier V1b/V2 Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic *V2/V2 Gaiglen, Violent Dragon Incident *S1/S5 蒼華の精霊龍　ラ・ローゼ・ブルエ La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental *S2/S5 術英雄　チュレンテンホウ Churentenhou, Art Hero *S3/S5 暴君の悪魔龍デストロキール Deathtorokil, Tyrant Demon Dragon *S4/S5 超熱血　ギラギラ・ドガッツ Giragira Dogatts, Ultra Passion *S5/S5 邪帝類五龍目　ドミティウス Domitius, Five Eyes Dragon Emperor *1/55 救斉の精霊龍　ゴシック・ヘレン Gothic Helen, Salvation Dragon Elemental *2/55 龍素記号　Tb　ドロダブル　Bros. Tb Dorodouble Bros., Dragment Symbol *3/55 隠密の悪魔龍　フドウガマオウ Fudougamaou, Covert Demon Dragon *4a/55 天守閣　龍王武陣　－闘魂モード－ Take-jin, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode~ 4b/55 熱血龍　ガイシュカク Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon *5/55 地掘類蛇蝎目　ディグルピオン Digurupion, Earth Snake *6/55 Stagnate, Lord of Dragon Spirits *7/55 Medaro Andorom, Concert Wings *8a/55 Zodiac, Floating Hymn 8b/55 Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental *9/55 龍覇　M・A・S Metal Avenger Solid, Dragon Edge *10/55 龍素記号　Ea　バーレンチャン Ea Barrenchan, Dragment Symbol *11/55 アクア大尉　ガリレオ・ガリレイ Galileo Galilei, Aqua Captain *12/55 煉獄の悪魔龍　フォーエバー・オカルト Forever Occult, Purgatory Demon Dragon *13/55 爆霊魔　タイガニトロ Taiganitoro, Explosive Devil *14a/55 魂喰いの魔狼月下城 Demon Wolf, Soul Eating Moonlight Castle 14b/55 魔狼の悪魔龍　ミナゴロッセオ Minagorosseo, Wolf Demon Dragon *15/55 熱血龍　マーダル・ビッシュ Madaru Bysshe, Passion Dragon *16/55 爆轟　マッカラン・ファイン Macarran Fine, Explosive Roar *17/55 増強類　エバン=ナム=ダエッド Evan=Nam=Daeddo, Enhancement Class *18a/55 神秘の集う遺跡 エウル＝ブッカ Euru=Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins 18b/55 遺跡類神秘目 レジル＝エウル＝ブッカ Rejiru=Euru=Bucca, Mystery Ruinskind *19/55 Treasure Map *20/55 龍覇　レグルスフィア Regulusfear, Dragon Edge *21/55 超過の翼　デネブモンゴ Denebumongo, Excess Wings *22/55 静謐の翼　ラーブラショク Raburashoku, Serene Wings *23/55 龍脈術　水霊の計　Dragon Pulse Technique, Water Spirit Strategy *24/55 龍素力学の特異点 Dragment Point *25/55 龍覇　ニンジャリバン Ninjariban, Dragon Edge *26/55 聖鐘の翼　ティグヌス *27/55 凶喜にして凶器なる一撃 Brutal Viceful Joy Blow *28/55 龍覇　スコッチ・フィディック Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge *29/55 爆連撃　マッケンナ McKenna, Explosive Attack *30/55 必殺!　バトライ・フィンガー Deadly! Batorai Finger *31/55 有毒目ヴェスプトックス Vessflopstox, Poison Type *32/55 龍覇　マリニャン Marignan, Dragon Edge *33/55 歌姫の面　エリカッチュ Erikatchu, Diva Style *34/55 専防の精霊龍　オルセー Orsay, Prevention Dragon Elemental *35/55 模龍の伝道師　ドルーラー Dorura, Model Dragon Enforcer *36/55 聖鐘の翼　ティグヌス Tigunus, Saint Bell Wings *37/55 天命の聖痕 Destiny Stigamata *38/55 龍素記号　Va　ジェラード Va Jera, Dragment Symbol *39/55 アクア戦士　ブルーマイティ Blue Mighty, Aqua Warrior *40/55 アクア傭兵　スタローン Stallone, Aqua Mercenary *41/55 アクア少年　ジャバ・キッド Java Kid, Aqua Boy *42/55 超閃奥義　ヴィルヴィー・スパイラル Vilvi Spiral, Ultra Sen Mystery *43/55 ハサミ怪人　チョキラビ Chokirabi, Scissors Phantom *44/55 Dango Supopon *45/55 Bloody Mary *46/55 強襲する髑髏月 *47/55 熱血龍　ボクシア Bokushia, Passion Dragon *48/55 爆撃走　スペイサイド Speyside, Bombing Run *49/55 開眼爆剣　アイラ Aira, Eye-opening Explosion Sword *50/55 爆旗持ち　ラガブーリン Ragablin, Possisive Explosion Banner *51/55 暴龍警報 Violent Dragon Alarm *52/55 無垢の面　ラニヴ Ranivu, Pure Style *53/55 愛嬌妖精サエポヨ Saepoyo, Charming Faerie *54/55 チャケの心意気 Chake's Spirit *55/55 豊潤フォージュン Rich Four June Cycles Cycle 1 (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 2 (.) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Trivia *All cards with the rarity of Very Rare or above aside of Gaishukaku, Passion Dragon have no Flavor Text in this expansion. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs